REVELATION an ichihime story
by misskenshin
Summary: Ichigo and Inoue are together at last! Just not the way most of you would think. Yes it has its mysterious twists and turns and is even hard to see,  but hey, that's why I love it so much! My first fanfic so...be gentle. Reviews are very welcomed! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH! Violent at some points as well…even gruesome maybe!

"Hey, how's it going Orihime?" Tatsuki asked happily. Her hair was growing out, and it was getting close to my length now.

"I'm okay, I'm so excited about neko nations new CD!" I laughed. I had to laugh, so that she couldn't tell. "Well, I'm off!" I darted down the hall and made a right turn. I leaned against a wall, it was happening again, My visions. I was panting now. I could feel everyone's fear. I could smell the fresh blood. I was sweating now. I could see him coming towards me. The thing with Sora's face, his screeching was louder and more bone chilling than a banshee's. He grabbed me, his screeching became louder. I could smell the rotting flesh on his breath.

"Inoue!"

It was getting closer.

"Inoue!"

I could feel my soul being sucked out.

"Inoue!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Inoue!"

I snapped back into reality. My eyes weren't open yet, but I could tell that all eyes were on me.

"Inoue!"

I gasped. It was Ichigo.

"Inoue, Inoue look at me, what did you see?" He asked.

_Eww what's wrong with her?_

_She needs to be admitted now!_

_How can Ichigo even look at her?_

I could hear their thoughts, all their thoughts.

" Inoue answer me!" Ichigo shook me a bit. I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

I started to cry.

_Is this all I'm good for to him?_

"Inoue, please …" His voice was softer now and he loosened his grip a little. His eyes were still set on me, unmoving. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand one more cruel thought or one more cold gaze.

I squirmed free and ran, trying to avoid he emotionless statues that stood in my way.

.oOOOOOOOo.

"Inoue, Inoue!" I called out, but it was no use, she wouldn't stop.

"Damn it!" I punched the wall where she had been.

_Why won't she just talk to me?_

"Ichigo ! Calm down!" Ishida yelled. He was fuming, I could tell.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Why can't you just leave her alone?" He screamed.

"Because she sees things that Rukia and I need to know!" I yelled back.

"Can't you see you're just hurting her?" He roared back.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Who, your ego?"

"Shut up!"

"I have her interest at heart, what do you have for her?"

"I hold her interests too! More than you could know!"

"Like what Ichigo? She puts you on a pedestal, and you make her feel like a freak!"

"That's not true Uryu! You don't know what I think of her! You have no Idea how I feel about Inoue!"

"Let me know Ichigo, just let me know! Tell me exactly how you feel!"

"Both of you shut up!" Rukia interjected. We both stared at her. Both of us were about ready to punch each other's lights out.

"Whatever, I'm going to go look for Inoue." I stormed off and ignored Rukia's calls and went on my way looking for Inoue.

_Man how am I going to make things right?_

_.oOOOOOOo._

I was out of breath now. Things have gotten so out of hand these days, I was having a cision at least twice a day. Ichigo normally was able to terminate the problem and that would be the end of it.

My heart is heavy knowing the fact that Ichigo now uses me like a GPS system. I was starting to cut myself off from a lot of my friends, but especially Ichigo and Rukia. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

_If only he would feel the same way I did for him._

It's as if I'm an object to him. Not Orihime, but as the hollow tracker. I love him still, but he loves Rukia and I'm just a thing in their way.

I wish I brought a sweater, I forgot that it was the first day of winter. I wandered around a bit letting my mind drift about into different places. My stomach started to grumble, and there was a little café up ahead. I had some money with me so surely I could get a little something before I got home. I walked a block and a half and opened the door to ラブ カフェ (love café). A young waiter smiled and ushered me to my seat near the window. He gave me a heart shaped menu to look at.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked politely.

I quickly scanned the beverage section.

"Umm… the orange tea sounds yummy." I answered and smiled. He deserved a smile. He was the only one who wasn't treating me like a complete and utter freak. He smiled back and went on his way to go and get my beverage.

I looked out the window and saw the little white crystals falling down to Earth.

.OOOOOOOO.

_Where could she be?_

It was freezing so I stopped by my house to get a jacket, hat and scarf. I was lucky that no one was home. I dashed up the stairs and opened up my closet and grabbed the jacket, hat and scarf.

_Please Inoue, be safe._

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Kon! I don't have time for your stupid antics!"

"Why so harsh?"

"I'm in a rush." I hastily replied

"Why? We never do anything fun!"

" Kon! I have more important things to worry about, Inoue is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean that Inoue ran off and no one knows where she is, and it's all my fault!"

"Well we need to go find her!"

"There's no we, I have to do this by myself."

"But Ichigo!"

"But nothing."

I slammed the door and rushed down the stairs. I had to find Inoue now, before things got worse.

I walked down the path I normally took to get to Inoue's place. Many people were at work, or school, so the sidewalks were pretty empty. I had to keep my eyes peeled.

_Where could she have gone?_

_.oOOOOOOo._

I took the last sip of my melon soda and put my payment and tip on the corner. I got up and thanked my waiter and sent my regards to the chef and went on my way.

I took a shortcut through the forest park. I really needed to get home, I didn't really feel like being outside any longer.

.oOOOOOOo.

I just passed the small café that Yuzu always wanted to go to. It seemed like a place Inoue would like to go to. I sighed. A foggy cloud came out of my mouth. I guess I should just leave her be. I saw the entrance to the forest park. Last week Inoue, Rukia and I came to this park when she saw a vision about abnormal menos activity. I guess I've been using her for my own good.

_How could I have been so mean?_

I guess I deserved Inoue's treatment. I mean I know I feel like kicking my ass because I had been such a jerk. I kept walking until I saw the large red sequoia tree and leaned up against it. The world couldn't see me and I couldn't see the world. I let out another sigh. I started to relax and I felt my heart rate go down. I sighed again and looked up at the sky. I hope the snow would stop soon. It reminded me of Inoue's tears.

.oOOOOOOOo.

I kept walking. Almost every other step I took, the spot I was on had a memory attached to it. I saw the skyscraper size sequoia tree, which was smack-dab in the middle of the park. Its beautiful scarlet color brought a sacred atmosphere to the park. I leaned on the tree and sank down. The cold air was taking warmth away from me in chunks. I was miserable. Maybe I was being too overdramatic or sensitive, r just being too much like me and not being Rukia enough.

.oOOOOo.

I felt for my cell phone and pulled it out of my pocket. I pulled up my contacts and pressed the number four to get to the "I" for Inoue. I pressed the green button to dial and pressed the phone to my ear.

_Ring….Ring…Ring…_

_.oOOOOOOo._

My cell phone went off. Neko nations song "crime " came up.

_Oh burglary of my heart_

_Sneaking about with my love_

_Such a huge crime_

_You get away every time_

I sighed hopelessly. It was Ichigo.

.oOOOOo.

I heard the familiar ringtone and sprang out from my side of he tree and ran around to the other enormous side.

"Inoue!"

.oOOOOOo.

I gasped. It was Ichigo. I quickly got up and tried to run past him but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to face him. I didn't know what to do.

_Do I run or do I face him?_

" Inoue! Will you just hold on a second?" he asked angrily. He sounded like he was irritated, but more worried. I stayed put and said nothing. "Inoue, I'm sorry about before, well I'm sorry about a lot of things. You didn't deserve anything that I put you through." He blurted out, and when he finished he'd finished he looked like an embarrassed child. I still remained quiet.

"C'mon Inoue! Punch me! Say something!" he screamed.

I looked at him. I studied his face, his eyes were dark and burned for an answer, his jaw was tight with anxiety.

"It's fine." I answered briskly and walked off. He quickly caught up with me, and stood in my way.

"No! Inoue it's not okay! It's not okay at all!" he yelled.

"Trust me Ichigo. It's fine. Please move so I can get by." I retorted.

"No!" Ichigo roared.

"Please move." I repeated.

"Not until you forgive me." Ichigo said sternly. I looked up at him. He was truly upset. He wasn't just doing it because Rukia had told him to. He was doing it because he wanted too! I would've embraced him if I was not still weighed down with the thought of Rukia and him. I nodded l slowly, and looked up at the fiery eyes that were boring into my soul.

"I forgive you Ichigo." I spoke slowly and clearly.

"Really?"He questioned, as he searched my face for the answer.

"Yes…Really." I reassured him.

He smiled and before I knew it I was inhaling a large amount of cinnamon. Kurosaki-kun had engrossed me in a hug. I could feel the relief flooding his body. He was relaxed and mellow. It felt so good to be held by Kurosaki-kun. In that moment I felt like I was the only one for him at that moment in time. He finally let go. He took a step back and smiled down at me, he almost looked like a five-year old. I gave him a light smile back.

"Inoue let's go home, okay?" Ichigo recommended.

"Sure." I replied.

"Inoue, I'm gla-"

Ichigo was cut off by a piercing shrill sound that was in no way made by humans or anything man made. It caused me to be disoriented, and I could feel the blood rushing to all open cavities of my body. I was on my knees. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. There was a piercing white light that felt as if it was drilling a hole into my pupils. I felt as if my skin was about to rip off my body. My bones were being ground. I gritted my teeth. I welcomed death at this moment. I could faintly hear Ichigo's howls. All of a sudden the ground erupted and split and Kurosaki-kun and I plummeted into an abyss.

_Hmm…So this is Armageddon._

_.oOOOOOo_

**_Author's note: _**I hope that you guy's like it! If you want to use any of it you'll have to contact me first! Chapter 2 is coming! さようなら！！！


End file.
